lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
The Fall of France
The Fall of France is the third short story of the New World series. The Fall of France chronicles the history of the Orcs, their attack on Hispania, and then the Wars in both Hispania, and then France, and because of this it is the longest by far of the short stories. The Fall of France contains two smaller background stories told from the POV of Jessie Eisenburg, and Franky Munitz of which explain the early history of the region of France, and the early history of the region of Hispania. The Fall of France starts with the story telling of the events of the Fall of Hispania, and then quickly moves to the attemps to hold onto Andorra. When Andorra falls the war basically falls apart, and the Orcs run gong show throughout France, and proceed to destroy much of France before finally the humans and allies of Europe group together at Lyons to try and save the region. At the Battle of Lyons the alliance is wiped out by the Orcs and following this defeat the Bretonians flee from France and the Orcs have complete control over France. POV Characters The Fall of France takes the POV of many characters of which an abnormal amount of which die during the period of the book but only one dies while in POV. For the story the main characters are of the Kingdom of Bretonia, and the Roman Empire, and it is during the POV of the Roman General Lucius Vorenus that we learn most of the story elements for the Roman Empire. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Maltivian Eisenburg is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he rides into Viche where he meets with his father the King of Bretonia and joins the chorus of nobles in Viche begging the King to abandon Viche and go northeast saving the city which everyone knows cannot be taken. Maltivian's father Tanlien Eisenburg is shown to be a religious fanatic of whom is completely under the belief that as the King of Bretonia and Viche as the capital it could never be taken by the Orcs. Following his failure to change his fathers mind it is Maltivian that abandons the city gathering many nobles to his side, and keeping this a secret he also took his sister Harriot of whom he sent northward to Paris while he himself moved towards Orleans. Characters Introduced= *Tanlian Eisenburg IX. *Harriot Eisenburg |-|Places Introduced= *Viche |-|Events Introduced= Chapter 2 Alain Rousset is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he on board the capital ship of his fathers naval fleet and standing beside his father the two talk about their current naval journey moving towards the Roman city of Tourone where they plan to link up with the Roman Fleet there and defend the port against assault. Chapter 3 Kael'Thalas Sunstrider is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he details his friendship with the prince of Bretonia in the form of Maltivian Eisenburg of whom he meets while spending several years in the court of Viche in order to grow relations with Bretonia. Following his telling of their friendship he shifts into memories of learning of the attacks on Hispania and his leading of a large Elven force southward to Marseilles where they obliterate the Orcs in the massive First Battle of Marseilles. Chapter 4 Theoden Ednew is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he leads the forces of England into the Battle of Edoras where he sacks the lightly defended Pruta southern capital and then proceeds to fortify it before moving on to Helms Deep where he captures the fortress in a massive battle. Chapter 5 Maltivian Eisenburg is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he returns from Paris heading towards Orleans in the hopes of rallying forces to assist at Viche but he discovers to his horror that the city has already fallen, and from of the surrounding Bretonian forces he learns everyone in the city was killed. Chapter 6 Eric Oland is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 7 Bill Lovie is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is sitting at the table with Lisa Lovie his wife alongside his todler children Sean, and William Lovie while Lisa is at this point pregnant with another of their children of which will become Alice Lovie. Chapter 8 Theoden Ednew is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 9 Kael'Thalas Sunstrider is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he leads the forces of the Kingdom of Lothlorian at the First Battle of Ban'dinoriel. The Orcs are present in massive numbers, and attempt to break through the protective defences of the Runegate of Ban'dinoriel but the Magi defences kill thousands while the arrows of the defenders butcher even more. Chapter 10 Maltivian Eisenburg is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 11 Alain Rousset is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 12 Bill Lovie is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Alain Rousset is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Category:Story